club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Shop
The Coffee Shop is a small, cozy cafe restaurant located in the Town. Here, penguins can play the mini-game Bean Counters by walking on the top of the Java bean bags next to the serving counter. The second floor of the building, the Book Room, contains the mini-games: Mancala and Paint by Letters, as well as numerous books such as The Journal of Captain Rockhopper or the Yearbook 2017 - 2018 Parties 2017 = * For the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, the room was painted green, with shamrock vines hanging down from the ceiling. The plush couches were replaced temporarily with shamrock couches as well. ** A free item, the Shamrock Hat, could also be collected here. * Like some rooms in the April Fools' Party 2017, the room was drawn in a different style, this time crudely in crayon. * At the Medieval Party 2017, the room was redesigned to look more medieval - a fireplace was added to the scene, accompanied by a cupboard. A chandelier hung above two benches, and the counter featured three barrel dispensers; they were labeled Orange Juice, Coffee, and Cream Soda, respectively. * During the Music Jam 2017, the room was given a sparkling blue touch to it. Included in the room was a stage with drums, a piano and a microphone, along with several portraits and tables. ** Before the party, construction could be located in the room. The temporary stage was under construction, and some of the original decor from the room were removed or moved to make space. ** One of the portraits in the room resembled singer Elvis Presley. ** A button in the bottom right corner could be clicked on to play an "applause" sound. Another red button in the room could also be clicked on to light up the stage and play the song "The Generic Way" by the Penguin Band. * At the Water Party 2017, some of the room was repainted to look like the shores of a beach. The usual plush couches were replaced with inflatable couches, and a fruit punch dispenser was placed on the counter. ** A free item, the Umbrella Hat, could also be collected here from July 26, 2017 until the party ended. * During The Fair 2017, the room was heavily decorated. The walls were painted in stripy-yellow, green and dark red, whilst the floor was made of straight, wooden planks. Decorations included tables for three with milkshakes, a car seating booth, a snowcone machine and more. The counter was also decorated for the occasion, serving blue or pink candy floss, popcorn and other sweet treats. ** The snowcone machine (if filled up with snowballs) could create the Snowcone Pin. * For the Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party, the room was decorated to celebrate. The room had featured a table topped with a huge birthday cake, a refreshments table with a soda dispenser, balloons, bunting and a banner that read: "Happy 12th Anniversary". The walls were given a fresh coat of dark orange, light orange and white paint with a line of colored silhouettes of puffles as well. ** A free item, the 12th Anniversary Hat, could also be collected here from the gift box. * At the Halloween Party 2017, the room was darkened, with decorations such as bunting, portraits, candelabras, jack-o-lanterns, a small cauldron placed on the counter, and a table topped with a bowl of candy. ** The table with the bowl of candy could be clicked on to reveal a "BOO!" sign from underneath the candy. Similarly, the billboard near the counter (that read "Happy Halloween!") could be clicked on to read "BOO!" instead. ** A screen was in place of the window, that ran showings of Night of the Living Sled. * During Operation: Blackout, the skies were darkened outside due to the blockage of the sun. The front window and door windows were made dark to reflect that. * For the Christmas Party 2017, the room was fully decorated for the festivities; a fireplace surrounded by a cupboard, beanbags and coffee tables had been featured along with two Christmas trees. ** On December 9, 2017, one day before the party, a few early decorations were added to the room. The coffee tree was given some decorations, a santa hat sat on top of the coffee maker, and some milk with cookies were placed on the table. ** A table near the stairs up to the Book Room contained the book A Penguin Christmas Carol. |-|2018 = * During the Winter Fiesta 2018, the Coffee Shop had lots of Mexican-style decor; Included were streamers, a big wagon wheel, and a table with foods like nachos and salsa. The floor was also repainted in a checkered pattern. * For the 1st Anniversary Party, a cake was placed on a separate table, with other refreshments being placed elsewhere in the room. There were also red and white balloons, bunting, and beanbags. ** A free item, the Ice Cream Apron, could be collected here. ** If the player hovered their cursor over the cake, the candles on the cake would be blown out and the player would receive the Celebration Stamp. ** If the player hovered over the cream soda barrel dispenser, a plastic cup would be taken from the cup stack and would be filled with cream soda. * At the Waddle On Party, the decorations from the Music Jam 2017 had returned, with a few differences. ** The Club Penguin font above the exit door had the added "Rewritten" underneath. ** The portrait of Ms. Ruby was replaced with a picture of the Beta Hat. ** The portrait of a penguin who strongly resembles Elvis Presley was replaced with an image of the Coffee Shop during the 1st Anniversary Party. * During the Penguin Games, the Coffee Shop served as the base for Team Red. It included red decorations, a face paint stand, and a "GO RED TEAM" banner above the window. Pins Trivia *There are always issues of Club Penguin Times beside the door. *If you click on 'Coffee & Croissant' on the billboard, it will advertise 'Tea & Scones' (This can be reversed). *The first free item available at the Coffee Shop was the Shamrock Hat. Gallery Parties 2017 = St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2008 Coffee Shop.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Earth Day 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Medieval Party 2017 Coffee MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Water Party 2017 Coffee Shop Water Umbrella Hat.png|Water Party 2017 (After 1 week) The Fair 2017 Coffee Shop.png|The Fair 2017 Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party Coffee Shop.png|Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.43.54 PM.png|Operation: Blackout CFC 2017 Coffee.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction Screen Shot 2017-12-20 at 8.59.03 PM.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Anniversary Coffee Shop.png|1st Anniversary Party Waddle On Coffee Shop.png|Waddle On Party Medieval Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 Coffee.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Penguin Games Coffee Shop.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2017 Coffee Shop.png|The Fair 2018 Other Missions Coffee Shop.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location SWF